


Weekend

by TaraTyler



Series: Shuffle Challenge [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: A fic based off of the song of the same name by Neon TreesJemma brings Daisy out on a vacation in an attempt to relax for at least a while





	Weekend

“Come on, Daisy. Just for the weekend let’s be two completely normal, highly attractive young women in love and on vacation. The old band is back together and they’re protecting the Earth. You can relax for at least this long. Pretend with me, Daisy, for one weekend, that everything is okay.” Jemma pleaded as the super-agent sat on their hotel bed with her Quake gloves in hand.

“In the many years I have known you, Jemma Simmons, this is everything I have ever wanted for us. Now that we’re here, I don’t know how to let go.” Daisy confessed. “I feel responsible somehow. If something were to go wrong and I wasn’t there…”

“If you weren’t there, Yo-You and Mack, the Avengers, the Defenders or the Powerpuff Girls would take care of it, I assure you. Our planet has many heroes out there keeping an eye on it, even if you are my personal favorite.” Jemma interrupted her to object.

“I am pretty sure that at least one of those is a tv show.” Daisy argued, just to give her girlfriend a hard time as she put the gloves back into her suitcase and her suitcase in the floor. “I guess that for one weekend at the least I can pretend to be your adoring girlfriend who acquiesces to your every whim, who dotes upon on you and worships the very ground you walk upon.” Daisy said in her most gushy tone of voice, wrapping one arm around Jemma’s waist as she walked by and pulling her onto the bed in front of her. Daisy buried her nose in the crook of Jemma’s neck and kissed it thoroughly, making the scientist squeal and giggle in a manner the pair didn’t often allow themselves to have.

“Goodness, I can’t wait to meet pretend Daisy. She sounds awesome.” Simmons continued to laugh as Daisy tickled her sides, the mattress creaking softly beneath the onslaught. “I might leave you for her if you aren’t careful.”

“Awh, my dear Jem. Do not ever doubt that I love you more than I have ever loved saving the world. Sadly, you are technically a part of the world and I will occasionally have to save it as a byproduct of my efforts to save you.” Daisy informed her in the most melodramatic tone and manner she could muster.

“In as much as I know you were doing your best to tease me, that was actually very touching.” Jemma sat up, her eyes brimming with emotion. “Also mildly sociopathic and you should never repeat it, but I do understand your meaning.”

Daisy only smiled back and accepted the kiss as Jemma knocked her back into the pile of pillows, strong arms enfolding her as she landed in a pile of arms, legs, and fluff.


End file.
